Hujan
by karikazuka
Summary: 'Sudah kubilang bawalah payung/ 'Kenapa kau itu keras kepala'/"Sai..." /"Berjanjilah tetap hidup dengan bahagia..."/'Tuhan, selamatkan dia.../"Aku... selalu saja tidak menuruti perkataannya," /Ia harus maju kedepan./"I-no?"/"Ka-u li-hat a-ku di-sa-na..." /for: Chitanblueicecream


**Hujan**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Request from Chitanblueicecream**

**Hope you like it... :D**

**And for all, please review if you read this story... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan perlahan turun ke atas permukaan bumi. Gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memakai jaket selututnya segera berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Ia menoleh kekiri-kekanan dan akhirnya memutuskan berteduh di sebuah emperan toko yang tidak jauh dari jalan raya.

Gadis itu mengusap wajah dan dahinya sambil menggerutu kecil. Menyesal ia pergi hari ini tanpa membawa payung. Mata _aquamarine_-nya menatap langit yang berwarna abu-abu gelap. Lagi-lagi ia menggerutu kesal.

'Sudah kubilang bawalah payung.'

Terngiang lagi sebuah suara yang sama. Gadis itu menurunkan sudut bibirnya dan menerawang langit lagi. Hujan bukannya malah reda tapi makin deras. Seolah menggambarkan kesedihan sang gadis.

'Kenapa kau itu keras kepala?'

Mata _aquamarine_-nya meredup. Ia memandang kosong jalan raya dengan kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Memori masa lalunya kembali terkoyak. Membuat hawa yang dingin, makin terasa dingin.

**Flashback**

"Bawalah payung," ucap seorang lelaki remaja berambut hitam. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah payung berwarna biru dan sebelahnya lagi ia taruh di saku celana.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "Kau lihat, hari ini begitu cerah Sai. Tidak mungkin akan hujan."

Sai mendengus sebal. "Setidaknya bawalah dulu, Ino," nasehatnya pada sang kekasih.

Namun bukannya menerima payung tersebut, gadis itu malah tergelak. Ia beranjak duduk di tangga depan pintu dan mulai memasang sepatu _boot_ hitamnya.

Hal itu membuat Sai makin sebal karena sarannya tidak diperdulikan. Dengan cepat ia duduk tepat di belakang Ino dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Ino terkejut karena tiba-tiba dipeluk seperti itu oleh sang kekasih. Ia memutar kepalanya dan melirik sang kekasih yang tengah menyenderkan kepala di bahunya. "Sai..."

"Kau selalu tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan," ucap Sai dengan nada datar. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di bahu sang gadis—menyusuri wangi bunga yang memikat.

Ino terkekeh dan berbalik menghadap Sai. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tampan kemudian nyengir kecil. "_Ne_, aku berangkat!" salamnya pada sang kekasih kemudian berlari ke arah pintu.

Sai mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya. "Hati-hati," ucapnya ketika gadis berambut pirang itu hendak membuka pintu.

Ino berhenti menarik ganggang pintu. Ia berbalik—membuat sang kekasih memasang wajah kebingungan—tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Sai. Ia nyengir lagi kemudian berlari keluar pintu.

.

.

.

"Hujan," kata Ino sambil memandang langit diatasnya. Benar kata kekasihnya, seharusnya ia membawa payung. Akibatnya sekarang ia harus berteduh di emperan toko dan merasakan hawa dingin musim dingin seperti ini.

Tangannya bersedekap, mencoba menghangatkan diri. Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan helaian rambut kuning panjangnya. Tubuhnya yang hanya tertutupi jaket tipis tidak cukup hangat.

"Sudah kubilang bawalah payung."

Ino menoleh. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat Sai yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Lelaki itu membawa payung biru tadi.

Bagaimana bisa? Jelas tempatnya saat ini cukup jauh dari rumah mereka lagipula tidak ada kendaraan umum.

Mata biru gadis itu menelusuri tubuh Sai. Lelaki itu memakai kaos putih kesayangannya dan celana berkantung sepanjang lutut. Jelas ia tidaklah sedang berjalan-jalan dengan penampilan rumah macam ini.

Sai mendekat dan menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Ino. Wajahnya yang biasa penuh senyum mendadak datar. Terasa janggal.

Ino mengerucut sebal dan berkata, "Mana kutahu akan hujan? Kau tadi lihat sendiri kalau cuaca begitu cerah." Ino memukul lengan Sai kecil.

Sai tersenyum dan menolehkan pandangannya pada mata si gadis. "Aku sudah bilang kalau akan hujan, Ino." Tangannya mendekat—berusaha merapikan rambut Ino yang berantakan.

"Omonganmu belum tentu benar juga," jawab Ino kesal. Sifat tidak mau mengalahnya mulai keluar. Ia segera menarik payung yang sedari tadi dipegang Sai dan berkata, "Ayo pulang. Aku lapar!"

Gadis itu berpura-pura merajuk dan meninggalkan kekasihnya—sementara dirinya sendiri membawa payung ke depan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju jalan penyeberangan yang ada di depannya.

"Ino!"

Belum sempat ia menoleh maupun bereaksi apapun, tiba-tiba ia sudah terlempar di ujung. Tangan dan kakinya bergesekan dengan aspal—dan itu sangatlah perih. Berikutnya yang terdengar adalah suara decitan rem yang keras 2 meter dari tempatnya terlempar.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati mobil berada tepat 1 meter dari tempatnya terjatuh. Dan kemudian tancap gas secepat kilat.

Dengan kekasihnya yang tidur terlentang di seberang jalan.

"Sai..." ucap gadis itu seraya merangkak menuju sang kekasih. Tangan dan kakinya terlalu sakit untuk sekedar bangkit sedikit. Air matanya mengalir dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sai..." panggil Ino sekali lagi. Sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai tubuh sang kekasih. Tangan dan kakinya serasa perih dan begitu lemas. Ia meringis dan meneruskan seretan paksanya.

Ia melihat kekasih yang ia cintai terlentang dengan tangan, kaki dan kepala yang berlumuran darah. Beberapa bagian lecet—sama seperti dirinya. "Sai..." panggilnya serak. Suaranya tidak mampu keluar lebih dari ini.

Perlahan, kelopak mata lelaki itu terbuka—menampilkan mata _onyx_ memikat. Ino terkejut dan memegang tangan sang kekasih.

"Kenapa kau itu keras kepala?" tanya Sai dengan suara lemah. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, ia masih bisa tersenyum layaknya tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Tu-tunggu Sai, aku akan panggil _ambulance_!" ucap Ino terbata seraya mencari tas yang ia bawa sejak tadi. Dengan serabutan ia mencari letak _handphone_-nya—namun tidak segera ketemu.

"Kenapa saat seperti ini tidak ketemu?" tanya Ino dengan air mata berlinang. Ia sesekali melihat kekasihnya yang masih terus tersenyum—makin melemah. Ia makin putus asa ketika tidak segra menemukan _handphone_ miliknya.

Ia menoleh ke sekeliling. Sepi. Semua toko tutup dan tidak ada yang lalu lalang. Benar, siapa yang mau keluar pada cuaca hujan seperti ini?

Ino masih terus berusaha mencari _handphone_-nya dari dalam tas. Air matanya sudah bercampur jadi satu dengan air hujan yang turun deras.

"Ino..."

Ino menoleh pada Sai yang masih tersenyum. Ia merangkak mendekat pada sang kekasih dan menangis keras. Ia merasa tidak berguna pada saat seperti ini.

"Aku harus menelepon _ambulance_!" ucapnya lirih. Air mata terus mengalir di pipinya bersama tetesan hujan. Tangannya kirinya mengaduk-aduk kasar tas sementara tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Sai.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lemah, matanya mulai berat. "Berjanjilah tetap hidup dengan bahagia..." dengan gemetar, tangan kanannya membelai pipi Ino.

Ino makin gelagapan, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sai!" Tangannya makin mengaduk-aduk isi tas nya dengan panik. Ia harus menemukan _handphone_ itu. Segera.

Akhirnya ia menemukannya. Gadis itu segera menelepon bantuan.

"Kumohon cepatlah datang!" ucap Ino, tidak menyadari kalau genggaman pada tangan kanannya mulai melemah. "Sai, ber—"

Lelaki itu menutup matanya. Tangan kanan Ino masih tergenggam, walau sudah tidak ada sentuhan yang berarti disana.

Dan sekejap, suara Ino tercekat di tenggorokan. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia memeluk tubuh Sai yang terlentang sambil menangis dan berdoa dalam hati.

'Tuhan, selamatkan dia...

...untukku.'

**Flashback END**

Tanpa terasa air mata itu kembali mengalir dari mata biru Ino. Sudah beranjak 6 bulan sejak kejadian itu, namun tetap saja meninggalkan luka di hatinya. Setiap ia melihat hujan, ia akan terus teringat.

Hujan berjatuhan makin deras saat Ino mulai terisak. Angin berhembus kencang namun tak diperdulikannya. Hatinya terasa lebih dingin dan sakit.

"Ino?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Sahabatnya sedang menggenggam plastik belanjaaan di kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tanya.

"Sakura," balas seraya Ino tersenyum tipis. Ia segera mengusap air mata yang mengalir dan mengatur napasnya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati sahabatnya dan menaruh kedua plastik belanjaannya. "Kau... teringat?" Ia bertanya sangat hati-hati—tak ingin menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya.

Ino diam saja dan berusaha mencari topik lain. "Belanja?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _Pig_," balas Sakura dengan wajah tidak suka. Ia tahu, sahabatnya masih terus menutup diri sejak saat itu.

Berusaha kuat, padahal rapuh.

Ino berusaha nyengir, namun yang ada hanya ringisan dan lama-lama ringisan itu berubah jadi raut sedih. Gadis itu kembali menangis.

"Aku... selalu saja tidak menuruti perkataannya," kata Ino dengan wajah terluka. "Coba... waktu itu aku membawa payung, coba aku tidak berjalan mendahuluinya, coba aku tidak menyeberang, coba aku—"

"Hanya berandai tidak akan ada gunanya, _Pig_. Waktu tidak bisa kembali kalau kau berandai," potong Sakura cepat. Kata-katanya terdengar tidak sependapat dengan ucapan Ino.

Ino menangis lagi. "K-kau benar..." ucapnya dengan isakan. Ia tahu, tidak ada gunannya ia berandai-andai. Waktu tetap berjalan maju.

"Sekarang, yang bisa kau lakukan adalah memperbaikinya, _Pig_..."

Sakura memeluk sahabatnya yang sedang menangis itu. Sang sahabat hanya mengangguk sambil terus menangis.

"Jadi, mau ikut kesana?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum kecil.

Ino mengangguk walau agak ragu.

Ia tidak akan lari dari kenyataan lagi.

Ia harus maju kedepan.

.

.

.

"Ia pasti senang kau datang, _Pig_," kata Sakura senang. "Kau selama ini 'kan hanya datang kalau ia sedang tertidur."

Sakura bersama Ino berjalan menuju ruangan pasien. Ino menarik napas dan berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh lagi.

Ia takut bertemu dengan kekasihnya, tapi ia tidak boleh lari lagi.

"_Ne,_ Sai-_kun_... lihat siapa yang datang," ucap Sakura sambil membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Terlihat kosong dan sepi.

"Mana Sai?" tanya Ino bingung. Ia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan.

Sakura tersenyum dan membenarkan jubah dokternya. "Dia baru-baru ini bersemangat mengikuti terapi, ia pasti di taman," ujar Sakura dengan senyum lembut.

Sakura tahu, Sai begini karena para sahabat-sahabatnya bilang kalau Ino selalu datang kesana untuk menjenguknya—walau saat ia terlelap. Gadis itu terlalu merasa bersalah untuk bertatap muka dengannya.

Hal itu membuat Sai yang selama ini tidak bergairah hidup karena kelumpuhannya menjadi semangat menjalani terapi penyembuhan. Dan Sakura yakin, lelaki itu dapat sembuh.

"Aku takut, _forehead_..." ucap Ino pelan. Ia takut Sai akan marah karena bagaimanapun kejadia ini karena ulahnya.

"I-no?"

Ino dan Sakura berbalik. Disana ada Sai yang duduk di kursi roda memandang keduanya dengan senyum. Di belakangnya, Sasuke sang dokter terapinya memandang datar.

Sasuke menununduk dan berbisik sesuatu ada Sai. Sai mengangguk dan menatap Ino dengan mata _onyx_-nya.

"Ka-u li-hat a-ku di-sa-na..." ucap Sai dengan patah-patah. Ia perlahan bangkit dibantu oleh Sasuke.

Ino terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Sai yang selama ini nyaris lumpuh total dapat berbicara—walaupun patah-patah—dan bangkit dari sana.

Sai berjalan tertatih-tatih. Jarak mereka hanya dua meter, namun butuh perjuangan besar untuk lelaki itu mencapai sang kekasih.

Kali ini, ia tidak akan kalah.

Karena ia ingin meraih yang terpenting baginya.

**Hup**

Dan ia berhasil meraih tubuh sang gadis, membawanya kedalam pelukannya—walau ia sendiri belum mampu menopang tubuhnya sendiri dengan maksimal.

Ino menangis ketika kepalanya kembali menyandar pada dada Sai. Lama sekali ia merindukan pelukan ini. Dan kini ia dapat kembali merasakannya.

"Ra-sanya se-nang se-ka-li," ucap Sai dengan senyumannya. Kepalanya ia letakkan pada puncak kepala Ino, sesekali menghirup aroma sang gadis.

Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan menangis bahagia. Semua beban rasanya terangkat dari hatinya.

Sakura sendiri mendekat pada Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang lelaki. Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika melihat semuanya. Ia yakin, keduanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Sasuke yang disandari mendengus. Tapi tangan kanannya merengkuh tubuh Sakura mendekat padanya.

"Hidup bahagia, bersamaku, Sai..." ucap Ino mengeratkan pelukannya. Sai tersenyum.

Keduanya saling menopang—karena keduanya saling membutuhkan.

Keduanya saling tersenyum—karena ingin melihat pasangannya juga tersenyum.

Keduanya bahagia—karena bisa saling mengasihi setulus hati.

.

.

.

**-The End-**

10062012

Halooo..

Aku kembali membawa salah satu _request_ dari **Chitanblueicecream** :D

Aku harap kau suka ya... maaf kalau lama baget... ==a #digetok

Aku mengetiknya dengan perasaan campur aduk, ketika hujan pula... Semoga ngena _feel_-nya, karena aku sendiri juga gayakin ceritanya bagus... a

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca... bersediakah me-review untuk cerita ini? Review kalian sangat berarti untukku... :'D

Review?

Karikazuka


End file.
